Coach McGuirk
Coach McGuirk is at the least a antihero of the show Home movies , he is usually the main and closest thing to a recurring true villain in the tv franchise by his recklessness and behavior. He was voiced by Harry Jon Benjamin . Coach McGuirk personality In the same way that Homer Simpson is on this wiki, Coach John McGuirk is a big jerk. He's a single, Lonley, 38 year old Soccer coach, who is an alcoholic and has a bad Temper. He is drunk about 99% of the time and gives Brendon awful advice. he usually make poor choices and is incompetent on the soccer team,however he would sober in certain events that either benefit him or it very important, much like the character Simpson, he he has couch potato-like personality, and would several time put people in trouble , either by his neglect/advice , or when he can use someone when he want something, ex: when a student caught a video recording of another student mom, he ask for it, only to try to post it on the internet, in a attempt to make him rich, the true reason other then that is unknown, his redeeming trait that he want to portray himself as a father figure to the main charactar, and the condeming one is he also trying to impress his mother to score her About (TBA :can anyone identify what this means?) villainous acts episode 1 called the character in, lucture him, then show him a tattoo on his arm then proceeded to take his shirt off to show a banana in a skirt on his chest while towering over him in a douche manner, telling him character not to live like him, all in the soccer field. being a narcissistic about his work as important while on a failed date with the character mom episode 2 yelling at the kid and sending the character to get him soda when a game was time out, blameing a teacher then humilate him in a playing manner episode 5 tooken the soccer kids, not packing any food except for himself, then tooken twenty buck from each of them when they reminded him he told them to ask twenty dollar from there parent to go on this free trip, stating in a jerky way "I get the food tomorrow", then tossed each a slice of his turkey, episode 6 reveal he exploit his assistant to do his personal errand, then grown jealous of him when the student start to like him better then he, at the end was planning to either "make it look like a accident" or frame him episode 7 threaten to cut a student hands off if he touches the ball one more time there are many more act that can"t be list history He served in the gulf war. tooken therapy in order to be allowed back into society have gotten himself tattoos while he was drunk when to jail several time, been in rehab several time trivia has a metal plate at his right template might be a secret professional wrestler Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain